Lights in Neon Blue
by shattered glass lilies
Summary: They may have been soul mates, but fairytale endings can be quite elusive. NaruSasu. AU.


**Title: Lights in Neon Blue (The Boy Who Could Fly)  
**

**Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in the story as they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

They walked down the boulevard, sweaty hands clasped together tightly. The neighborhood was considered to be an upper-class one, home to mostly white-collar workers and trust fund babies. Homes (which in reality were much more like estates than just houses) were the typical cookie-cutter sort, with their perfectly manicured lawns and complimentary colors. It was rather late- hours past their set curfews- so there were few lights illuminating any of the residences. Neon stars were splattered across the dark sky, with a pastel moon seemingly pasted in the center of the mess.

The brunet boy, who was the shorter of the two, lifted a bottle of amber liquid to his lips. His rings made tiny clinking noises as they came in contact with the glass, alerting the other boy to the action taking place.

"Hey, don't hog the alcohol you son of a bitch," the blond complained, reaching with his free hand for the container.

"Che, says the one who spilled half of it on his pants when he was allowed to hold the fuckin' bottle," was the muttered rebuke. "You lost your privilege to having anymore for the night, idiot."

"I am not an idiot you bastard," tugging the pale arm as to draw his companion closer and have easier access to the desired fluid. "Now hand it over before I have to confiscate it from you!"

A snort echoed through the night air, blending in with the chirps of crickets. "In your dreams."

A small scuffle ensured, in which somebody's prize roses were smashed to the ground and a white picket fence lost a few pickets. The bottle was eventually passed.

Their hands were reintroduced again almost immediately after.

Silence between them was not considered normal, at least that's what the typical perspective was. Most people believed (or convinced themselves) that the boy's were rivals, playing their part in feud between their families that had lasted generations. There was a spark between them, of course, but that only fueled the hatred. It drove them to be better, faster, stronger than the other.

Then again, just because the majority of a populace believed something, it didn't make it true. The youngest Uchiha had the reputation of being an asexual genius with high standards and the Uzumaki heir was thought to be perverted and foolish.

These misconceptions were rather hilarious to the two males. The fact that their parents managed to keep up their facades of unknowing indifference while covering up the evidence of their activities was a rather accomplished feat. Perhaps, though, they just never managed to put two and two together and figure out what was occurring.

"Urgh," the blond coughed, pulling the bottle away from his lips after taking a swig. "This shit is nasty when it's warm."

Scrunching up his face in distaste as the Uzumaki cleared his throat and spit, the brunet snatched the bottle back and took another sip himself. "It never tastes good, the fact that it's not cool has nothing to do with it."

"Nah, I guess… hey why don't you grab something that tastes, I dunno, a little less like animal piss next time?"

A scowl made it's existent known on the shorter teen's face. "Why don't _you_ try stealing from your parents and see what you can consistently manage to get without suspicion being raised, dumbass! You shouldn't be complaining, if it weren't for this we'd still be plugging our noses and doing shots of Listerine."

"Mhm, whatever you say," the taller male muttered, squeezing the Uchiha's hand, his cerulean eyes trained on something in the distance. "It get's the job done so it doesn't really matter if it makes me want to hurl."

"So fucking ungrateful," the brunet boy grunted, "why do I even waste my time on you?"

"Cause' you love me more than life itself obviously!" the blond boy responded cheerfully, swinging their joined arms.

The Uchiha boy jerked his head away in response, silently brooding to himself. Having been around the onyx-eyed boy for a rather long time, the Uzumaki was used to such behavior. Rather than pleasure the boy with a response and some coddling (which, although he would never admit it, was what Sasuke was actually looking for), however, he chose to ignore it in favor of humming a cheerful melody instead.

The night was rather peculiar in terms of weather. While it had been blistering outside when the sun was out, it has cooled down significantly since. Not enough to coat the grass in a layer of frost necessarily, but it still managed to send shivers down one's spine.

"It's kind of chilly tonight," the blue-eyed boy remarked nonchalantly, kicking a rock off the sidewalk and onto the asphalt of the street to their left.

"Whatever, dumbass."

"Aw, don't be like that Sas! We only have a little more time to be together tonight! Wouldn't you rather spend it being all mushy and snuggly with me than acting like a prick with a stick shoved up your ass?" questioned the Uzumaki, lips tweaking up into a small smile as he attempted to gaze into his friend's dark eye's.

There was a period of silence then, cornflower-blue eyes clashing with their brunet counterparts. One pair of eyebrows, their tone light, was arched upwards while the other pair, these a dark hue, were arched in the opposite direction.

Finally, after several tense moments, a sigh escaped the lips of the Uchiha boy.

"Fine Naruto," he huffed, tilting his head so as to break eye contact, "but only because you will throw a tantrum if I don't agree. "

The lips of the taller male split open, much like a kernel of corn being popped, to reveal a row of pearly white teeth. "Okay, okay, think what you want princess."

"It's not what I want," Sasuke muttered, "it's what I know."

As their pace had not slowed, the pair came to the end of the street after several minuets. The cul-de-sac housed two private drives, each leading to a separate home and blocked by a large steel gate. Each had a separate emblem emblazed in the center of the intricate steel design.

"Isn't it kind of ironic that despite our father's claiming they are mortal enemies, they live directly across from each other?"

"The idiot understands irony? Is the apocalypse on its way?" the brunet teen questioned, mock astonishment dancing through his irises. "Should we start fucking in the middle of the street because hell, our parents won't be able to do anything anyway!"

"I can hear your parent's gasps of shock and horror already! And is that a chainsaw-wielding Itachi I see on the horizon coming to castrate me?" Naruto chuckled in response, unweaving their still interlaced fingers in order to wrap both his arms around the Uchiha's waist.

"Fuck, Naruto why doesn't anything ever go right for us?" the Uchiha muttered between chaste kisses, "I mean, look, even these kisses taste like shit."

The blond lifted his head in order to place his stubble-covered chin onto the top of his lover's head. "Aw, don't talk like that. I mean, yeah our mouth's- well, mostly your mouth- taste like animal piss cause' of that cheap-ass booze, but now whenever we have any of this stuff we can think back on this moment. These great summer nights we spent getting drunk and wandering around town, tying our shoes together and throwing them onto phone lines, skinny dipping in the Haruno's hot tub and having sex in those bushes by the playground. Whenever I see this kind of drink or the brand on some label, I'm going to think back to this and how great it was."

There was a snort from the smaller boy. "Don't be such a fucking sap. It's not like I won't see you again, and after this year, when we graduate, we are going to be able to do whatever we want. Our parents won't be able to stop us from dating or having sex or anything like that."

"That's true, but not acting like this for a whole year is going to suck more than Kabuto when he stays late in Orochimaru's class."

"Don't use such disturbing imagery when referring to anything to do with us," Sasuke grunted, wrapped both his arms around Naruto's torso with a grimace on his face.

"Nah, whatever you want Sas, although I can say I have to agree with you on never repeating such a phrase aga-."

Their conversation was halted as the Uchiha crushed his lips against Naruto's own. Not willing to submit so easily, the blond forced his partner's lips open with his tongue and probed around in the other's mouth. With relatively little force, he angled Sasuke back slightly in order to deepen the lip lock.

The opaque bottle-, which had surprisingly never been set down or thrown away-, slipped through the brunet's fingers and crashed onto the concrete. Neither boy moved to stop their actions despite the shattering sound that resulted.

A warm, amber liquid slowly trailed down the sidewalk and into a drain. The shattered glass glittered brightly in the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not digging this. The way this ended angered me to no end and it turned out differently than expected too. I'm hoping to update a chapter fanfic soon (as I haven't done that in forever) but my teacher's this year find it necessary to pile on the assignments!**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate anyone who spent their time reading! It isn't something I'm particularly proud of, but I haven't written anything full in a good period of time. Drop a review if you get a moment, I would appreciate it!  
**

**~SGL  
**

**P.S. If anyone wants to drop by my tumblr page (url is on my profile) I would totally be appreciative. I'm not the greatest authoress ever, but I accept most any request because damn it, I need brain food!  
**


End file.
